Just One Night
by last place
Summary: "The person who tries to play the angel ends up playing the beast."  For one night, L turns his back on the Kira case and desires a sense of normalcy.  Slight LxLight


**I just wanted to test out a "normal" L...If you consider getting drunk and partying normal. Heh. If not, then I guess "typical" is a better word.  
**

**So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**The flames danced up towards the sky, licking the branches of the trees as it climbed. L stared into the heart of the flame, wondering why he had allowed himself to wind up in this position. The first temptation was when Misa claimed he had no life outside of his detective work. Although he enjoyed his job thoroughly, the idea that his entire life revolved around it was nerve wracking. The second was when Light promised it would be fun. They would relax, drink a few beers and have a good time. After handcuffing himself to Light for such a long time, L figured he owed him something. But he never thought it would be attending some college party in the middle of the woods. Apparently Light wasn't as sick of L as he assumed. Or maybe he just wanted to gain his trust.

L shook his head. After the 13 day rule was discovered, Light's innocence was confirmed. Yet, if it wasn't fake...He stopped himself, deciding to let it got. What harm would come out of forgetting the Kira case for one night? Light could, so why shouldn't he? He bent down and picked up a tall can of beer from the cooler. The can wasn't as cold as he hoped. He popped the tab open anyway and took a quick sip. The frothy brew poured down his throat, warming his esophagus in a way only alcohol could.

"That's more like it!" someone chirped behind him. Misa grabbed a beer from the cooler and took a long swig. Her cheeks were flushed; a mix of the flame's heat and intoxication. Although Misa was an idiot, L couldn't help but admire her figure. She threw her head back, draining the rest of the beer. Her breasts bounced and a bead of sweat rolled down her neck. It came dangerously close to her chest, but then settled on her sternum. As soon as she tossed her beer can aside, L averted his eyes.

She pouted her lips at him as he brought the beer can back up to his mouth. "You're not doing it right. Misa drinks more like a man than you do! Have you ever even tasted beer before?"

"Yes, actually," L replied, unfazed. "And there's no right way to drink beer. I certainly wouldn't call how you were drinking it proper."

Misa blinked at him, the pout reappeared upon on her lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly changed her mind. L stared at her, waiting for her response. She looked as if he had hurt her feelings, but he was only being logical and honest. If she were at a business party, she certainly wouldn't down her beer like that. She was right that it was manly, though. But why would she want to be manly?

"Well, at least Misa isn't a mean pervert!" she snapped and stormed away before L could say anything. What did he do?

Alone again, he glanced around at the crowds surrounding the fire. Most people were coupled up; some were groups of more than ten. Faces full of youth and fertility surrounded him; they smiled, laughed, and burped. Some even blushed after catching another's eye. These kids were carefree. They certainly didn't have to deal with the Kira case; they sat around, drank and studied all day. L didn't wish to be in their shoes, but he couldn't help but feel he was missing out on something. Even though he was a genius, his mind kept him secluded and misunderstood. He had even caught Watari tossing him questioning glances. It should have bothered him; maybe the fact that it didn't was what got under his skin. Human beings were said to need to interact with others, but he never found it desirable. Why was he so odd?

The beer suddenly became bitter and he tossed it aside, wishing he could find Light. At least then he would have someone to talk to, instead of pondering aimlessly. If ignorance is bliss, why did he always desire to think?

Finally, on the opposite side of the bonfire, he caught a glimpse of Light. He was laughing, talking to a chubby boy. Despite his incredibly high intelligence, Light was somehow able to fall into the role of a perfectly normal young adult. He had fun and connected with others, while L found himself watching from the outside. But, he enjoyed observing.

Light glanced up, making eye contact with L. A small smile danced across his lips as he realized L had actually come out. He said something to the chubby boy and started towards L. Like Misa, Light's body caught L's attention. There was something so captivating about the way he walked. He glided towards L with the utmost confidence.

"Hey," he called as he got closer.

"Hi, Light," L blinked, suddenly wishing he hadn't tossed aside his beer can. But before he could grab another, Light took two and tossed him one.

"Nice night, right?"

"Yes. The fire is huge. Did you build it all by yourself?"

Light chuckled, his soft, auburn hair shook in harmony with his laughter. The fire ignited a sparkle in his eyes which L had never noticed before. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

"No, I had a few friends help. They nearly jumped when I called them with the idea of a bonfire party. Probably because they were really excited I was back from traveling the world," he winked at L.

L smiled, relieved Light was taking the situation lightly. After all, L had no choice but to bind Light to the handcuffs. If he was Kira, then he had made the right decision and had protected maybe hundreds of criminal's lives. If not, then it was a mistake and Light understood.

"Did you enjoy your travels?" L tried to wink back, only to find that both eyes closed. Light only laughed.

The two conversed through a few more beers, forgetting about the party celebrating Light's return. When Light abruptly ended the conversation, promising to come back, L was feeling good. Not just good-excellent. His limbs felt loose and any control he once hand no longer mattered. He wanted to lie on his back and stare up at the flames. He craved to laugh, to be social. At that moment, he was extraordinary. His brilliant thoughts became clouded visions that were too complex for him to comprehend, and it didn't matter to him anymore. In fact, he drowned his worries, can after can. He forgot how many he had had at that point.

'Kira? Whose that?' He laughed to himself, tossing his head back to look at the sky. So this is what it felt like to be normal. The flames burst and cracked, shooting sparks into the night. The word outside of his little room with his little laptop was vibrant and full of hypnotic beauty. He wished he could take a picture of this moment.

Misa grabbed his arm, yanking him from the intoxicating view of the flames and the starry sky. "Oh Ryuzaki, youzeem t'be much happ-" she hiccuped, giggled, then continued, "-ier."

The girl was hot to the touch. Her face was more flushed than before and the glazed look in her eyes indicated she was a little more than tipsy. Her mouth hung open as she continued giggling, pulling on L's arm. He didn't mind the attention; in fact, he found himself grinning from ear to ear. These bubbly feelings were all thanks to the sweet nectar, which L pored down his throat again. Misa clung to him as he made his way around the bonfire, introducing himself as Ryuzaki. Equally drunk partiers responded in their own bubbly ways. L just wanted to keep laughing.

"Ryuzaki," Light suddenly appeared in front of him, holding his shoulders. "Hey, Ryuzaki!"

L tried to answer, but his jaw felt heavy. In fact, his feet felt quite numb. Everything was spinning faster and faster around him. Light suddenly had four brown eyes, gazing at him. They did not look worried, but L could tell from Light's voice that something was wrong. He attempted to ask what, but found his jaw just seemed to hang. Reality began to flicker. L tried to grab out in front of him, but only stumbled backwards. People were staring, whispering. Some guy was running over, calling out to Light. Why was everyone so worried? He just wanted to forget about the case for one night. Was that too much to ask? Why couldn't he just have been born stupid or normal? Average. A regular Joe. He tried to laugh. Instead, he gurgled.

"I think we should probably get him home," Light said to someone. Faces hovered over him, whispering, pointing.

Next thing he knew, Light scooped him up and cradled him. L wanted to say good bye, but suddenly became conscious that his shoes had fallen off. He curled his toes. "Don't worry, L. I'll sober you up before we get to Watari. I'm sure he would not be happy seeing you in this state."

L rested his head on Light's chest, grinning foolishly. He knew he had no reason to be content, but he was. Everything felt right in the world, even his bubbling stomach. "Thankyou," L hiccuped.

In Light's car, Light stared at L, examining him. L tried to relax and succumb to the intoxicating pleasure, but he felt jittery. Light continued to watch him, as if he were waiting for something. He tried to ask him what, but his head tumbled forwards, landing on his knees. He chuckled and hiccuped again.

"Ryuzaki, I think we should talk," Light said.

L wasn't in the mood to talk. Strange desires began to bubble up in his stomach. He had always suppressed any emotions, remaining as stoic as possible so as not to cloud his judgment, but the alcohol had already damaged it too far. He allowed himself to admire Light, wondering if what he felt meant anything. He couldn't help but wish Light felt the same way. But, no, Light wasn't drunk enough.

Oh well.

L lunged forward, shoving his lips onto Light's. Light neither kissed him back nor fought. His lips were cool against L's flushed one's. When L finally pulled away, he chuckled again and sunk back into the passenger seat. The kiss had been L's first, and he was okay with that. If Light was Kira, at least he could claim he had no recollection of the kiss. He figured he wouldn't remember in the morning, since everything was still spinning. Still, he hoped he would remember the lingering taste of beer on Light's lips.

And if he didn't, that would be okay too. After all, it was one night of normalcy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
